bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Fawlty Towers - The Psychiatrist
Fawlty Towers - The Psychiatrist is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd in 1st October 1984, and 7th June 1993, and then it got re-released in 17th October 1994, and then re-released again in 12th October 1998 by BBC Video. Episodes * The Builders * The Wedding Party * The Psychiatrist Description 1984 Release John Cleese based his immortal character, Basil Fawlty, on a genuine West-Country hotelier. That real proprietor deserves warm thanks from millions, for he inspired the most unremittingly funny TV comedy series ever shown. Here is Basil at his maniacal best in three cripplingly-comical shows. And with him, as ever, is the loveably-dence Manuel, the unflappable Polly and Basil's 'little nest of vipers' - his wife Sybil. 1994 Release John Cleese based his immortal character, Basil Fawlty, on a genuine West-Country hotelier. What an inspiration that real proprietor proved to be, sparking off the most unremittingly funny TV comedy series ever shown. And here is Basil at his maniacal best in 3 cripplingly comical shows, now digitally remastered, with the loveable dense dence Manuel, the unflappable Polly and Basil's 'little nest of vipers' - his wife Sybil... 1998 Release In an exclusive interview for this collection, John Cleese talks about the creation of one of the funniest British comedies ever shown. Every aspect of Fawlty Towers is discussed openly and wryly, from the inspiration, the actors and the injuries... And, John Cleese provides the background to each of these three hilarious classics featuring the unforgettable Basil, loveable dense Manuel, the unflappable Polly and Basil's "little nest of vipers" - his wife Sybil... Episode Details 1984 and 1994 Release 1998 Release Compilation Credits Earlier releases of this Fawlty Towers video would feature the compilation credits with the cast and production people's names in all three episodes on the video ("The Builders", "The Wedding Party" and "The Psychiatrist") combined together in one full credit roll at the end of the last episode on the video. Cast in the Compilation Credits *John Cleese as Basil Fawlty. *Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty. *Andrew Sachs as Manuel. *Connie Booth as Polly. *Nicky Henson as Mr Johnson. *Basil Henson as Dr Abbott. *Elspet Gray as Mrs Abbot. *Luan Peters as Raylene Mills. *Yvonne Gilan as Mrs Peignoir. *David Kelly as O'Reilly. *James Appleby as Stubbs. *Ballard Berkley as Major Gowan. *Diana King as Mrs Lloyd. *Conard Phillips as Mr Lloyd. *Trevor Adams as Alan. *April Walker as Jean. *Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs. *Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. *George Lee as the Delivery Man. *Michael Cronin as Lurphy. *Michael Hasley as Jones. *Barney Dorman as Kerr. *Brian Hall as Terry. *Jay Neill as the Bar Guest. *Aimee Delamain as Mrs Johnson. *Imogen Bickford-Smith as the Girlfriend. Production Staff in the Compilation Credits *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Film Cameramen: Stanley Speel and Alec Curtis. *Film Editors: Bob Rymer and Susan Imrie. *Film Sound by Bill Chesneau. *Costumes by Mary Woods and Caroline Maxwell. *Make-up by Jean Speak and Susan Broad. *Production Assistants: Tony Guyan and John Kilby. *Videotape Editor: Neil Pittaway. *Lighting by Geoff Shaw and Ron Bristow. *Sound by John Howell and Mike Jones. *Designed by Peter Kindred and Nigel Curzon. *Direction & Production by John Howard-Davies, Douglas Argent and Bob Spiers. Episode Credits Later releases of this Fawlty Towers video would feature the TV broadcasted opening and closing credits at the start and end of each episode on the video. 'The Builders' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowan, David Kelly as O'Reilly, Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs, Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby, James Appleby as Stubbs, George Lee as the Delivery Man, Michael Cronin as Lurphy, Michael Halsey as Jones and Barney Dorman as Kerr. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Film Cameraman: Stanley Speel. *Film Editor: Bob Rymer. *Costumes by Mary Woods. *Make-up by Jean Speak. *Production Assistant: Tony Guyan. *Lighting by Geoff Shaw. *Sound by John Howell. *Design by Peter Kindred. *Produced by John Howard Davies. *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1975. 'The Wedding Party' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen, Yvonne Gillan as Mrs. Peignoir, Conrad Phillips as Mr. Lloyd, Diana King as Mrs. Lloyd, Trevor Adams as Alan, April Walker as Jane, Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs, Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby and Jay Neill as the Bar Guest. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Costumes by Mary Woods. *Make-up by Jean Speak. *Production Assistant: Tony Guyan. *Lighting by Geoff Shaw. *Sound by John Howell. *Designed by Peter Kindred. *Produced by John Howard Davies. *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1975. 'The Psychiatrist' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Costume by Caroline Maxwell. *Make-Up by Suzan Broad. *Film Cameraman: Alec Curtis. *Film Sound by Bill Chesneau. *Film Editor: Susan Imrie. *Studio Lighting by Ron Bristow. *Studio Sound by Mike Jones. *Videotape Editor: Neil Pittaway. *Production Assistant: John Kilby. *Design by Nigel Curzon. *Produced by Douglas Argent. *Directed by Bob Spiers. *© BBC 1979. Trailers and info 1993 Re-release A slide of three "Only Fools and Horses" titles that are also available from BBC Video, including 1."The Long Legs of the Law", 2."May The Force Be With You" and 3."The Yellow Peril". 1994 Re-release A slide of three Comedy titles that are also available from BBC Video which are "1: One Foot in the Grave - The Pit and the Pendulum", "2: Yes Minister - The Writing on the Wall" and "3: Dad's Army - A Brush with the Law". 1998 Re-release * The BBC Comedy promo from 1998 with clips from "One Foot in the Grave", "Dad's Army", "Last of the Summer Wine", "Only Fools and Horses" and "Fawlty Towers" which are available on video. * Another BBC Comedy promo with "Dad's Army - Is There Honey Still For Tea?", "Only Fools and Horses - Rodney Come Home (VHS)" and "Comedy Greats - Ronnie Barker". * A slide showing BBC comedy audio cassettes and the Only Fools and Horses book. Gallery Fawlty Towers - The Psychiatrist (1984, 1993).jpg Fawlty Towers - The Psychiatrist (1984, 1994).jpg Category:1980's VHS Releases Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:Fawlty Towers Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:BBC Video with National Captioning (1993-1994) Category:VHS videos with BBC Comedy trailer from 1998 with PG (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with Five Mr. Bean Videos trailer from 1994 (announced by Derek Hobson) Category:VHS Videos with The Unpredictable Michael Barrymore Live trailer (announced by Derek Hobson) Category:VHS Videos with Lenny Henry: Live and Loud trailer Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection comedy trailer from 1993 Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides Category:VHS Videos with The VCI autumn family collection from 1998 (announced by John Sachs)